


Atobe Vs. Yanagi

by BreakPoint (erithacus)



Series: Atobe Versus [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, Fem!Characters, Femslash, Polyamory, Trans Character(s), Vicarphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erithacus/pseuds/BreakPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe underestimates the remaining side of the triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atobe Vs. Yanagi

Yanagi had gauged the amount of time it would take Atobe to approach her. She had to leave a 22-hour window for variation, but otherwise, Atobe was right on time. Yanagi’s calculation had an 11% margin of error and it was one she was looking to shrink.

She watched the way that Atobe came down from where she had been sitting in the sunny Rikkai bleachers. As always, every step was full of purpose and brimming with confidence. She was wearing her team uniform and Yanagi’s eyes were always drawn to where Atobe’s skirt was two millimetres shy of the minimum length rule.

“Oh, Atobe, good afternoon.” Yanagi said, pretending she hadn’t noticed the exact second Atobe arrived and waited while Yanagi finished her match with a nameless, cocky boy from a neighbouring school. “I’m sorry,” Yanagi said, putting her racket on the bench. “Sanada and Yukimura aren’t here yet.”

Yanagi knew, without a doubt, why Atobe had come, but she wanted to hear her say it.

Atobe smirked. “Actually, it’s you I want.” The ambiguous statement wasn’t all that ambiguous coming from Atobe.

Yanagi looked her up and down, dragging her gaze over every detail. “Crossing off a list?”

Atobe scoffed. “It’s hardly a list. Just an idea of people I find… interesting.”

“And it’s me today, is it?” Yanagi watched the surprise flitter across Atobe’s face. Yanagi hated people who simply asked for what they wanted and got it. Certain things had to be worked for, earned. Her time and effort weren’t for the amusement of other people’s whims.

There was also a bit of resentment Yanagi felt at having Atobe’s attention only because of her trysts with Yanagi’s partners. If Yanagi had been in a relationship with anyone else, she doubted she would have ever fallen onto the Ice Queen’s radar.

“Is that a no?” Atobe asked, her eyes searching Yanagi’s. Atobe sure knew how to cut to the chase. Her haste made Yanagi a little curious, normally Atobe was a fan of the long game. She liked the innuendo, the cat and mouse games, she never seemed overly hurried about these things. But for whatever reason, she seemed determined to have this game right _now_. She was even the full 22-hours early that Yanagi had taken into consideration but didn’t think very likely.  
  
Yanagi couldn’t help but feel her pulse quicken a little. For someone so outrageously open-book most of the time, Atobe kept what little private life she had, _very_ private. Yanagi longed to have access to the hidden depths of that ridiculously grandiose personality. To know her secrets, and in particular, to know why she was here on Sunday instead of Monday. Yanagi’s curiosity was sparked, she wanted to solve this 11% mystery.  
  
She was already forming the theories and now she was itching to collect the data. But this wasn’t going to work if Yanagi let Atobe know what she wanted. That 11% would slip through her fingers if they were _both_ in a hurry.Atobe liked to have everything up front, but Yanagi liked to pull the layers back one by one. Atobe was used to getting what she wanted, but what would happen if she didn’t? This was an experiment Yanagi was aching to conduct. Would her pride shatter like glass? Splinter like wood? Bruise like a peach? How far would she let Yanagi string her along? Would she stretch? Would she snap?  
  
Atobe appeared to pick up on Yanagi’s inner monologue because she grinned and said, “I think I’d like figuring you out. And something tells me you’d like to figure _me_ out too.” People sometimes called Yanagi a mindreader, but Yanagi had a feeling Atobe could give her a run for her money with that intuition of hers.

Yanagi couldn’t help but smirk back. Atobe was really very sharp, or maybe Atobe knew a little more about her than she imagined. After all, they’d both come to this conclusion independently. And if Yanagi wanted to play hard-to-get, it was with full comprehension that they both had the same end goal. The only difference was in how they each wanted to get there. Atobe clearly wanted things to progress quickly from here. But Yanagi was going to see if she could teach Atobe a thing or two about the merits of hard work.  
  
Yanagi didn’t bother replying to what Atobe had said. Instead she just took a long drink from her water bottle and grabbed her racket from the bench. If Atobe was in such a hurry to make this happen, they could cut the chatter, right?  
  
Atobe followed her onto the court without a word. Good. Apparently she could take wordless direction. Yanagi watched Atobe take her side of the court, noting the length of her stride, the angle of her posture, the way her fingers curled and uncurled around her racket.  
  
Yanagi didn’t bother asking ‘Which?’, she already knew Atobe would call Rough. When the racket fell Smooth, she snatched it from the ground and headed to the service line. She could tell that her silence was unnerving the normally boisterous Hyotei Captain. And that was what Yanagi wanted. This was how Yanagi always played, the psychological aspect first. The game had already started before they’d even stepped onto the court.  
  
Yanagi knew that she had a distinct advantage in Atobe’s ignorance. They’d never played each other before and she doubted Atobe had ever watched her play very closely. Combining that with the bit of uncertainness Atobe had right now, Yanagi was able to take the first two games in a flash. As much as it annoyed her that Atobe hadn’t studied or researched her before coming here and challenging her, it was at least useful.  
  
Atobe realized very quickly that she had made a massive miscalculation. Of course she had known that Yanagi was a Data Specialist, but this was much more than that. Yanagi had known exactly what she was going to do before she did it. Every move, every thought, it was as if they were rehearsing a play. Yanagi had foreseen every shot, every return, the strength Atobe chose to put behind each of them. It was deeply unsettling and when Yanagi took the break point, she also took Atobe’s peace of mind. Worst of all, Atobe strongly suspected that this had been Yanagi’s true intent.  
  
Yanagi kept her expression perfectly neutral. She had known Atobe would come, but that didn’t mean she necessarily approved. Atobe was amusing, but Yanagi disliked that she probably thought of Yanagi as, more or less, a side-quest in her pursuit of grand rivalries. Atobe wasn’t taking their match entirely seriously. Yanagi could feel it. It was true that the data was on Atobe’s side. At their current levels, Yanagi was probably outmatched. But she was powerful in other ways, as Atobe was going to find out. Between them, only one had been to the Nationals three times in a row as defending champion. Yanagi had played and outsmarted far cleverer players than Atobe. The Ice Queen had slip-upped in going into this match blind. As long as Yanagi could keep herself from revealing too much, she could take this match no problem.  
  
Yanagi still hadn’t said a word and Atobe had also stayed silent, the frown in her brow was the only indication that this match wasn’t going the way she wanted it to. But without her voice, Atobe poured more of her personality into her body language. Even people who couldn’t read others the way Yanagi could, would have been able to tell exactly what Atobe wanted to say. Her character was a powerful weapon in itself. Yanagi found herself getting caught up in Atobe’s movements even though she was the one controlling the game thus far. The way she bit her bottom lip, the way she held her shoulders back, the way she flipped her hair behind her.

Yanagi felt her breath hitch as she watched the way Atobe’s frustration lit her up. The fire inside of her, pouring out. Yanagi had seen it before, but never this close and never because of _her_. In fact, she had seen this side of Atobe many times, but there was only one time that stood out from the rest. It was that first match she’d played against Tezuka. That was the first time Atobe had defied Yanagi’s predictions. It was also the first time Yanagi had paid her any real attention.

Atobe was calculating, but when things didn’t go her way, her type usually threw a fit. But in that match against Tezuka, she had gone against all Yanagi’s expectations. Instead of the posturing and bravado anticipated from her, she had admitted she’d been wrong and threw herself into a match she had no idea whether she would win or not. She had even acknowledged Tezuka as a worthy rival in an unprecedented act of humility.

For someone who enjoyed the amount of control data gave her, Yanagi despised predictability. And Atobe had seemed so predictable back then. But after that match, Yanagi knew there was a complexity to her that she had no idea about. And she had only caught glimpses of it during that match.

Everyone knew where the relationship between Atobe and Tezuka had gone from there… Yanagi had to admit that part of her initial attraction to Atobe had begun back then, with that particular match and that particular unlikely relationship. Yanagi had the guilty pleasure of letting her predictions play themselves out in her head. And Atobe and Tezuka happened to be one of her favourites. It was mostly because of their undeniable chemistry, but also because Yanagi had accidentally discovered some personal details about Tezuka that applied to herself as well.  
  
She swallowed heavily. She could already see the future. She already knew that Atobe’s expressions out here on the court were the same as when--  Going with that particular train of thought at this precise moment might have been a mistake. Yanagi didn’t miss the way Atobe’s eyes sharpened. Effortlessly identifying the moment Yanagi’s lust got the better of her. And she had been doing so well, keeping her indifference in place. She had tipped her hand and now she wouldn’t be able to keep Atobe off-balance for much longer.  
  
Yanagi felt her absolute control slipping away until at last, Atobe managed to tie their scores. They were even now, but Atobe still felt exposed. Nothing seemed to fall outside of Yanagi’s predictions. Yanagi didn’t even try for the balls she knew she couldn’t return, robbing Atobe of the satisfaction that normally came from scoring aces and points. Atobe was like a puppet on a string, moving exactly the way Yanagi foresaw.

Atobe understood now that she should not have come here thinking this would be an easy match. Or that Yanagi would just agree to whatever she had in mind because her partners had seemed so willing. They might be a triad, but they were all very distinct pieces of that puzzle, completely independent. Atobe should have known better than to underestimate someone who was the partner of  _both_ Yukimura and Sanada. It was true that Atobe had had no discernible interest in Yanagi before her encounters with her partners and she had never counted Yanagi among her rivals either, but Atobe could see that that had been a very large oversight on her part.

Sanada and Yukimura finally arrived and they quietly positioned themselves on the other side of the chain-link fence. Yanagi noticed that Atobe didn’t even spare them a glance. It was very interesting how when Atobe was playing, nothing and no one else mattered. She was deeply engrossed in their game, nothing else could capture her attention now. Yanagi was a bit thrilled to realize that she had become Atobe’s entire world. If even for this short while. And maybe it was because the Hyotei Captain gave this kind of attention to her tennis partners that she was so popular despite her rather, in Yanagi’s opinion, crude personality.  
  
Even though Yanagi disliked that Atobe had only turned her eyes this way because of Sanada and Yukimura, she supposed it might be the same on Atobe’s end. Yanagi had never given her much thought until her partners had shown interest. And her own interest had reached its zenith when Sanada had given her every miniscule detail she craved. But even then, she was more interested in the stories themselves than Atobe. Her interest had been 100% self-serving. But however superficial her intentions had been, it didn’t matter anymore. Now, she felt invested in this game. She needed to decide what the outcome was going to be. Yanagi was very rarely indecisive, but even If she wasn’t sure where she wanted this game to go, she knew where she _didn’t_ want it to. She wasn’t interested in being another forgettable encounter, of which, she was sure Atobe had many.  
  
Atobe was clearly trying to distance herself from something, but Yanagi would not be satisfied being a simple distraction. All the things that came together to bring Atobe here today didn’t ultimately matter. Yanagi wanted her to either regret not coming sooner or regret coming at all. And what Mistress Yanagi wanted, she always got.

“Ooh.” Yukimura cooed. “What a nice face.” Yanagi was getting serious now and that always made Yukimura a little hot and bothered.

Usually Yanagi liked to have fun in her matches, especially if she had already predicted her victory. But this time things were different. Yukimura hadn’t seen Yanagi play like this in a while. Yukimura loved it when Yanagi knew exactly what she was doing, but she loved this rouge side of her too. How when she was backed into a corner, she would start to furiously analyze everything around her. Her intense concentration, so focused and resolute. If Atobe thought this would be a straightforward conclusion, she was in for a nasty shock. Yanagi could predict anything, which was why she loved surprises.

Atobe would have been remiss to not have noticed the shift in Yanagi’s playing style once her partners had arrived. She snickered to herself. Honestly, she thought Yanagi would have had a less mundane kink.  
  
Having her partners there seemed to stabilize Yanagi’s direction. Atobe felt herself being pierced by Yanagi’s concentrated observation. She knew she had to go for broke or end _up_ broke. With the way the three of them resonated when they were together, she might as well be playing all three of them at once.  
  
Atobe crossed one arm over her waist and brought her free hand up to her face. Yanagi swallowed. Atobe was looking for something and Yanagi only had a vague clue to what it was. With Atobe’s ice blue eyes reaching into her, Yanagi couldn’t quite keep up the facade of indifference. Yanagi was the examiner, she was rarely the examinee. The novelty of it was exciting.

Atobe let her eyes just barely drift to the two standing outside the court. Yanagi suddenly felt a few degrees hotter. Atobe wasn’t playing fair. There was just the slightest skip in her heartbeat, but Atobe smirked. Her lips turning up at one side. She’d finally found out what got Yanagi hot and bothered. Data, indeed.

Atobe revelled in the way Yanagi’s eyes widened just a little bit. Now Atobe had the information she needed to not only win this game, but the silent game too.  
**  
** Yanagi watched how Atobe’s demeanor changed. Her absolute confidence immediately changing the feel of the game. Yanagi was momentarily startled by just how powerful Atobe’s true aura was. Without the shadows of doubt Yanagi had been relying on, Atobe’s pure strength and energy was overpowering her. But, of course, Atobe was never satisfied with simple things. Yanagi watched Atobe’s skirt swish when she jumped and smiled despite herself. She knew exactly what Atobe was doing. The way she moved her hips, the way her gaze narrowed, the way her lip curled, she couldn’t have been more obvious if she’d tried.

“You don’t think I was told about the tricks you pull?” Yanagi said, a smirk still on her lips. Atobe couldn’t have thought that would work again.

Atobe grinned, her poise impeccable. “I was counting on it.”

Yanagi’s mind immediately reached back to the match between Sanada and Atobe and what Yanagi had been told, in vivid detail. Yanagi’s heart raced a little. She licked her lips. Atobe was teasing her with a tale she knew full well.

But it was going to take more than that to throw Yanagi off track. She enjoyed the re-enactment of stories she already knew, but what she craved right now was a story she didn’t.

Atobe smiled, as if she had known in an instant what Yanagi was looking for. She flipped her hair behind her, looking like she belonged in a shampoo commercial. “Well, since you already know how that game played out...”

Yanagi felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. It was amazing how Atobe had already managed to ascertain Yanagi’s favourite guilty pleasure.

“Hm…” Atobe hummed, clearly having fun with this. She tapped her chin with her forefinger. “Who could I tell you about?”

Yanagi wasn’t able to stop her mind from racing, automatically cataloguing Atobe’s known rivals and lovers.

Atobe moved closer, lowering her voice. “Maybe you’d want to hear about someone who _isn’t_ in that pretty head of yours?”

Yanagi took a step back, unaware that she had taken a step forward to begin with. “Don’t you feel like you’re treading on moral low ground?” She ignored the way her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to at least try not to give Atobe the complete upper hand. And she wasn’t sure how she felt knowing Atobe might reveal potentially private information just to get her way. Yanagi had certain stakes in those kinds of situations.  
  
Atobe grinned. She appeared to read Yanagi’s mind, once again effortlessly achieving something no one did very easily. “Oh, I can keep a secret.” She hummed. “Some things are simply just a _privilege_ to know, aren’t they?”

Oh, what she wouldn’t give to get a tour of the data Atobe had. Whether Atobe had meant information about tennis or _other_ activities, she couldn’t tell. But it honestly didn’t matter, Yanagi desperately wanted to know both.

There was no way that Atobe missed how Yanagi caught her breath. Yanagi could tell the match was over all ready. The game was Atobe’s now. But there was one more thing… One last triumph card Yanagi had up her sleeve.  
  
“Come to think of it. Isn’t it rare for you to be free Sundays?” Yanagi said. Her face was the picture of innocence, but she’d hit her mark perfectly.

Atobe’s face fell, her mouth in a perfect ‘O’. “Just what kind of information do you _have_?” She demanded.  
  
Yanagi just smiled.  
  
Their paces were matched now. Atobe’s haste had been slowed while Yanagi’s stride had quickened. The last game took longer than the rest, they were just about even now. But Yanagi already knew where this all ended.  
  
When the last point was won, Yanagi fixed Atobe with a look. “I suppose you think you’ve won.” She didn’t think she should bother bringing up that she had basically given Atobe all the answers to this test.In truth, Yanagi was tired of these mind games already. After all, she had planned to give in all along.

Atobe rolled her eyes. “Hardly. I know a conceded defeat when I see one…”

They weren’t talking about the tennis match. Yanagi was pleased. Atobe caught on very quickly.  
  
Yanagi packed her things and picked up her bag. She looked up when Sanada and Yukimura approached her.

“That looked fun.” Yukimura said, her eyes bright.  
  
Yanagi just smiled. “I don’t think I’ll be back in time for drills.”  
  
“You’ll run laps.” Sanada reminded her of the consequences.  
  
Yukimura smacked her arm. “Don’t be obvious. Of course she will.” She gave Sanada a sly look. “You’re just annoyed Atobe didn’t need to put this amount of effort into _you_. She batted her eyelashes and you’d already lost.”  
  
Sanada just huffed. She wasn’t going to argue about that.  
  
With that settled, Yanagi left the courts. She didn’t say anything to Atobe, just trusted she would follow. Which she did.  
  
Yanagi lead them to the empty tea room, where Yanagi was a frequent casual observer of the tea ceremony club.  
  
Atobe grinned. “I see, you have a traditional kink. Well, I have some beautiful kimonos I’d be happy to show you.”  
  
Yanagi rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to talk, tell me something interesting.”  
  
Atobe smirked, she knew exactly the kind of thing Yanagi wanted to hear. “You’re going to have to be more specific,” Atobe drawled. “I’m a very interesting person.”  
  
Yanagi didn’t say anything, but instead let her skirt fall to the floor before pulling off her jersey. This part had always been the most difficult in the past, so she liked to get it over with quickly. Revealing herself first let her relax enough to enjoy the heated moments to come.  
  
She was completely unconcerned with Atobe’s wandering eyes. They raked over her body, taking in every feature. She paid close attention to the way Atobe’s eyes went dark with lust. “Well, you’re not very shy.” Atobe said.  
  
Yanagi raised an eyebrow. “Should I be?” Atobe knew it was a rhetorical question, because there was absolutely no reason she should be, she was gorgeous head to toe. Atobe couldn’t help herself and she reached out to touch Yanagi’s long legs. She dragged her fingers over her hips and then up to her shoulders, down her arms and to her hands where she slid her fingers between Yanagi’s long, slender ones.  
  
Yanagi let Atobe push her down to the floor, her long hair spread out around her. She watched Atobe deliberately strip and tried not to move when Atobe crawled up her body again, letting her fingers linger over every piece of her. “Tell me about the Kantou Tournament.” Yanagi said, a little breathless. And she didn’t mean the matches.  
  
Understanding of what she was actually asking flushed over Atobe. Her skin looked a bit pink. Her eyes went a little glossy, recalling the memories. But she slowly shook her head. “She’d kill me.” She said softly.  
  
“Then just tell me the boring parts.” Really Yanagi’s imagination was more than capable of filling in the events, but she absolutely wanted the tedious details to flush out this fantasy.  
  
Atobe frowned. “Like what?” She could breathe in the scent of Yanagi’s hair. Sweet and flowery.  
  
Yanagi wrapped her long arms around Atobe’s neck. She brushed her lips just barely across her cheek. Her voice was already husky. “What colour where the sheets?”  
  
Atobe was watching Yanagi’s lips purposefully, but she dutifully reported. “White and tan stripes.” That detail stood out because she could perfectly recall the way Tezuka had looked on top of them.  
  
Yanagi looked at her, waiting for more and Atobe tried to reach her mind back to that time. “The duvet was goldish and quilted. The pillows were a gaudy burgundy… I think.” She could just barely recall. She hadn’t exactly been taking in her surroundings right then.  
  
When she had learned Tezuka intended to leave Honshu for treatment, Atobe had been adamant about seeing her. She hadn’t been certain Tezuka would even _want_ to see her, but she’d wanted to at least talk before she left. Once she’d arrived though, there hadn’t been much talking…  
  
“What colour were the walls?”  
  
Atobe squeezed her eyes shut, who knew? It had been dark! But the walls had been light enough to reflect the moonlight streaming in from the window. Enough that Atobe could see the expressions on Tezuka’s normally stoic face.  
  
“Probably off-white or beige or something…”  
  
Yanagi finally kissed her. A hard kiss that Atobe knew was a reward of some kind.

“Are you satisfied?” Atobe asked.

Yanagi shook her head. “One more question.” She paused to consider for a moment.

Atobe felt herself grow warm with anticipation. She’d probably already given the Rikkai Mistress far, far too much information. With that little bit of data, Yanagi could figure out the time, location, Atobe’s state of mind… and probably a million other things that wouldn’t even occur to Atobe.

Yanagi bit her bottom lip in contemplation for a second before giving Atobe a wicked grin. “Who kissed who first?”

Atobe felt herself tremble. _That_ was a particularly good memory. But she wasn’t going to tell Yanagi, it was a treasure she kept for herself. Still, as she watched Yanagi’s smile grow into a grin and she knew it was already too late. Yanagi had been able to guess by her silence. She sat in undecided shock. Yanagi was actually pretty frightening. Atobe hadn’t said anything particularly important and yet she knew Yanagi had pieced together the entire story.

Atobe had had enough of this recollection game, she could reminisce and Yanagi could make speculations on their own time. Right now there was something else she would rather be doing.  
  
“Tell me what I’m going to say next.” Atobe said.

Yanagi said nothing. And instead pressed their mouths together again.

When she pulled away, Atobe smiled. “Oh, you really are a mind reader.”  
  
Yanagi turned her erudite attention to Atobe’s body. Yanagi had always been fascinated with bodies and the people in them. She had studied people and their relationships with their bodies all her life. It had been the inspiration for her Data Tennis. The relationship one has with their body is a deeply personal thing and was what brought Yanagi to find such a deep connection with Yukimura and Sanada in the first place.

Geijitsuko, Yanagi had watched struggle to redefine femininity when she discovered her muscular frame didn’t fit the silhouette of the ‘traditional’ woman she’d wanted to become. And Seiikou, the most brilliant tennis player Yanagi had ever met, whose body failed her even though she had trained harder and better than all of them.

But they had learned to deal with the disappointments their bodies had brought them and then learned to appreciate the pleasure that could come too. Yanagi had learned to do the same.  
  
Yanagi pressed her mouth to a spot just above Atobe’s hip, eliciting a loud moan. Atobe gave Yanagi a look. “You really _do_ know everything about me, don’t you?” That was just plain unfair.  
  
Yanagi didn’t comment, but Atobe had already guessed. She was going to have to get creative with paying Sanada back for that. She supposed some people had those kinds of arrangements. In her situation, Kabaji was indifferent to Atobe’s side affairs and Atobe had no desire to tell her about them. Yanagi appeared to be the type who liked all the dirty details. Well, Atobe would be sure to give Sanada _plenty_ of them to report from now on.

To Yanagi, it was deeply thrilling the way nothing seemed to phase Atobe. Though maybe that overwhelming confidence came from pure experience. She wondered if there was anything that might surprise Atobe or if she would let Yanagi try just about anything. How many experiments could Yanagi conduct here? Though she enjoyed the second-hand data just as much, she still liked to take primary data too. Her appetite for information was insatiable.

Yanagi’s breath caught when Atobe put pressure on the small of her back. Atobe hadn’t learned that trick from anyone, it was purely intuitive. Yanagi had never felt the gaze of Atobe’s Insight before today, it was intoxicating.

Atobe was surprisingly studious. She took instruction much better than her personality suggested. Yanagi coached her with ease, guiding Atobe’s hands down her body. She showed her just where to touch and where to press. Yanagi was the perfect student, but she also made an apt teacher. She could tell that Atobe had done all of this before and that she was capable of figuring it out on her own, but she seemed to enjoy the way Yanagi instructed her anyway. It was fascinating the way Atobe seemed to catalog Yanagi’s reactions and directions the way Yanagi archived tennis data.

They weren’t so different really, they both enjoyed the execution of expertise and experience. Yanagi had always appreciated other people’s studies and Atobe was clearly an eager student of the flesh. She pulled Yanagi apart little by little, a complete practised hand.

Some people found the way Yanagi analyzed people invasive, but Atobe was more than a little narcissistic and the way Yanagi analyzed every last piece of her, seemed to turn her on. She was a natural performer and liked to be the center of intense focus. So there was no need for Yanagi to hold back.

All in all, it was a ‘study’ session Yanagi wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. When they had both reached the peak of their pleasure more than once, (Atobe at least three times because Yanagi couldn’t help finding more and more ways to bring her there) they stayed in a tangled heap for a few long minutes, until both their breathing had returned to normal and the haze had left their minds.

Yanagi slowly pulled herself from Atobe’s limbs and located her discarded clothing. Atobe followed her lead and did the same. When they were both fully clothed again, they regarded each other silently. A grin on both their faces, as if sharing an inside joke. They wouldn’t be able to continue ignoring each other from now on.

They closed the door behind them as they exited the tearoom. They didn’t need to say anything, they appeared to understand each other even without words.

As Atobe turned to leave, Yanagi grabbed her arm. Atobe turned back to her, surprised. “What?”

Yanagi’s gaze drilled into her. There was a devious gleam there that startled Atobe just a little. Apparently Yanagi didn’t think their game was quite over just yet. “I hope you and Kabaji-san make up soon.” She said.

Atobe’s mouth fell open. “How did you—“ But she cut herself off with a bewildered sigh. The answer to that was probably endless. Yanagi was terrifying. And Atobe wasn’t sure if she found it hot or violating.

Yanagi gave her one last secretive smile, the 11% was now 5.6%. She hadn’t decided yet if she was satisfied with that outcome or not. Atobe was now suitably ‘enlightened’ but only time would tell if Yanagi could make that percentage go any lower. For now, she had other things on her mind as she headed down the hall to return to tennis practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Atobe vs. Kabaji
> 
> Last fanmix of this series (probably). http://8tracks.com/teniouja


End file.
